Popularidad, amor y enredos
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Cosas extrañas suceden pero ahora si comienzan los problemas ya nada es igual
1. Ale´s views

hola he regresado o bueno solo comienzo otra historia espero proto terminara alguna pero en fin uu esta historia se trata del cambio tan drastico que Kai tuvo durante seis años en los cuales se dejo de ver con una amiga Alexandra la cual pien sa en el todo el tiempo desde que lo volvio a ver pues ella recordaba que le encantaba que el era una personatotalmente diferente a los demas y ahora solo era una copia barata de un bastardo solo por encajar o por gusto como es realmente? a ella realmente le gusta? lo ama? o es solo una obcesion mas?

* * *

Cuanto coraje le daba el recordar que ya no era la misma persona cuanta conmoción transitaba por su cuerpo al recordar que la había cambiado y al pensar el por que la había cambiado o mejor dicho **por quienes** la había cambiado, el pensar como era ahora y el como era antes y el analizar los hechos actuales le hacia entristecer oh pero valía la pena pagar por verlo borracho o comportándose como un imbécil por que debía admitirlo era demasiado divertido ver como el tipo creía ser el ser supremo y como trataba de aparentar que todo le gustaba y que realmente apreciaba a sus amigos y estos a el pues ella realmente sabia que si su físico cambiaba o si ya no deseaba mas el hacer las mismas cosas que ellos no seria bienvenido así que pues por ella mientras se conformaba con pensar todo el tiempo en el y las diferentes alternativas hechos y causas y el si ella hubiera decidido entrar en esas vainas. Ella simplemente era "feliz" con sus amigos y aunque no fuesen populares hacían cosas muy divertidas y locas. Pero ellos solo iban a fiestas se emborrachaban y se perforaban y sin saber que otras cosas mas hacían pero eso era lo básico. Ahora ella estaba hay en el salón de clases mirando como era su costumbre afuera y para su mala o buena suerte **el** estaba hay es que acaso nunca estaba en su salón? Que el acaso no hacia nada y ella ahí "prestando atención al profesor" Como le aturdía eso la cabeza y la hacia dudar de sus principios de si ella estaba bien realmente lo extrañaba lo admitía para los demás pero como diciendo a si misma que no era así y que fingía con sus amigos ese deseo era para simplificarlo mas una maraña de engaños frases ocultas palabras o mejor dicho juego de palabras que en resumen ayudaban a que ella no perdiera lo poco que quedaba de su coherencia de su altivez y orgullo 

-"que nunca esta en su salón hay veces que comienzo a creer que solo viene aquí por mi para verme para saber que es lo que me sucede que hago con quienes me junto pero argg no, no es así, no las cosas no son así el iba ahí porque si por que le place visita mi salón por que resulta que aquí hay unos de los tipos con lo que se lleva bien ahh si tan solo pudiera entrar y que lo corrieran seria muy, muy divertido ver como pide por que lo dejen pasar para que no lo vallan a reportar y que luego no le permitan el paso y por ello deba regresarse por donde vino ah eso es genial pero argg esto es el colmo no puedo dejar de pensar en el! Ah eso es suficiente para mi voltea ahora mismo, ahh pero es que no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos grises me doy por vencida"mmm

-hey que pasa Ale?

-no nada es que estoy aburrida es todo "y también el hecho de que no me puedo sacar a Kai de la cabeza"

-u si claro tu le crees Bryan?

-la verdad no Tala

-argg bueno entonces para que preguntas?

-mmm pues solo para ver si me decías la verdad pero como veo que no quieres ni para que me esfuerzo uú

-pues si es lo mismo que digo yo

-ùú mejor callate Alexandra

-hay ya ni que hubiera sido para tanto

-si Tala deja de dramatizar que hasta pareces mujer

-ambos-¬¬ oye!

-semi/gritando en defensa-que? Pero si es la verdad

-no me hables Bryan

-ves lo que digo Tala

-ah si entonces que decías Ale? Porque no creo haber entendido bien primero tengo que dividir esto entre 345 que es el tiempo y luego lo multiplico por la velocidad?

-mira esto es así...

-si claro háganme caso

-oye! Esa es mi frase

-hn si como sea

-hay ya Bryan no te enojes que así te ves feo jaja-y lo abraza-ves lo que digo? Sino esta Tania no te va a querer "hay y aparte ahh no sabes tu te me haces muy guapo y siempre eres muy lindo conmigo"aunque no conozca a Tania pero aseguro de que no le agradaría verte molesto o si?

-hn tienes razón

-jajaja

-jajaja

-que les pasa a ustedes dos?

-ambos y entrecortadamente por la risa-es...que...jaja...te ...jaja oíste...muy **cursi**

**-que yo no soy cursi**

**-**si si lo eres... que no lo admitas es otra cosa "si fueras mi novio jajaja creo que comienzo a pensar que estoy urgida XD... hay creo que estos a los que llamo amigos ya me pervirtieron , o tal vez es mi necesidad por no sentirme tan no se sola en ese ámbito quien sabe sea lo que sea puedo decir que son grandes personas hay veces pienso que Bryan me gusta ahh pero que mas da lo mismo pienso de Tala tal ves mi mente solo necesita algo o quien sabe ahh pero no quiero perderlos son muy importantes para mi al igual que Sara jaja Sarita es una dulzura o galletita o Faith sin ellas no seria lo mismo o sin este Darck o este Víctor ahh como me fascina que ellos me abracen no se a veces pienso que es solo para que este Kai me vea y le den **CELOS?** Nah que jaladas estoy pensando celoso el y yo quererle dar celos? No hay duda que cada día estoy peor...simplemente mas loca!"

-Ya ALEXANDRA!

-eh?

-ù.ú ya me vas a hacer caso niña boba?

-u.u me dijiste niña boba-_haciendo un puchero para hacerle remorder la conciencia y para rematar como niña chiquita dolida_-Por que me dijiste eso?

-_acariciando su mejilla_-oh vamos

-Bryan es que tu nunca te mides-_y le da un zape en la cabeza a Alexandra_-en lo que haces o dices

-eres un agresivo violador Tala! Argg-_se voltea para ver al frente y se cruza de brazos_-"hay ù.ú hay creo que hoy no es mi día demasiadas ideas volando por mi mente no es una buena combinación anexada a ellos y que no se ahh no maldita cabeza deja de dar vueltas"

-hey Alexandra estas bien?

-...

-Alexandra!

-... "es que por que no se puede poner de acuerdo? Es eso mucho pedir?"

-Alexandra! "esta muy extraña, por lo general responde cuando le gritamos respondiéndonos con un grito y ahora ni eso"

-entrada en sus pensamientos sin atender a nada probablemente recreando imágenes en su mente de algún momento especifico pero parecía no dar muestras de estar ahí con ellos sino muy, muy lejos tal ves en otro mundo o en un pasado remoto alguna galaxia distante o recuerdos preciados-"ya conectate/.../te haban comienza a atender/...me.../te dicen que despiertes que les des una razón que les digas porque estas así/...preguntan por mi?.../si quieren saber que es lo que sucede contigo/...pasarme.../si/...no...no...no me pasa nada"

-vamos que te sucede por que no nos habas dinos? Danos una razón que te tiene así?

-nos tienes preocupados...

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Esto parecía atraer mas la mente de la chica pero aun estaba distraída pero para colmo de los chicos ella había terminado todo y había entregado su trabajo solo que con mayor rapidez y eficacia tenia todo apuntado pero parecía no atender a nada de el rededor una mirada gris se posaba en una ahora azabache de una chica pero tal como apareció desapareció

-acercándose como de costumbre-que pasa?

-con gran curiosidad-si Sarita tiene razón que pasa por que no han salido?

-hn lo que pasa es que esta cosa que-y fue interrumpido abruptamente

-OYE!BRYAN YO NO SOY UNA COSA! Solo es que...-y su mente se perdió en la nada al igual que su mirar-que...-con tono de duda-que que iba a decir?

-todos-nnuu

-¬¬ oigan es solo que estoy algo distraída es todo

-si claro y estar distraída significa que aunque te gritemos no respondas? uú?

-emm ejem...ups? lo siento de verdad Tala pero es que, no se solo me distraje y ya hasta dudo haber terminado o hecho algo...

-te sientes bien verdad?-afirmación de la otra-pues no opino lo mismo creo que has comido demasiados chochitos felices...

-que? Pero por que lo dices Monick?

-por que mira tu cuaderno tienes el ejercicio revisado y lo tienes todo bien...

-frunciendo el ceño en forma cuestionarte y dudosa-a ver...hay si nn que bien así no habré perdido una firma nn

-y es en lo único que piensas? Hay Ale eres caso perdido**,no** solo eres demasiado rara y ya ...

-oye Sara!ya no?

-pero ella tiene razón

-si señor maniático corroborador en actos pirománticos alias Tala Ivanovich Valcoba (le invente nombre pues su verdadero nombre es Ivanov pero según el patronímico ruso debe tener terminación ovich si es hombre nova si es mujer y el otro se pone tal cual)

-u.ú pero que bien que te diviertes tu no? Joh..-ve su mirada y no pronuncia ese nombre-Alexandra Herreño Benavides...

-n.n pues si, si me divierto, mejor pashli no?-se levanta de su asiento y se abraza a Tala-es que ya me dio hambre...

-"que le paso ella no suele ser así esta bien que sea una despistada pero nunca nos ignora... por mucho tiempo o suele escucharnos en su distracción pero ahora parecía no responder a nada y su mirada estaba perdida en ve tu a saber donde parecía que sus ojos siempre obscuros parecieran aun mas intensos en color que los de Sara la cual desde mi punto de vista los tiene casi negros pero en ella se vea un brillo y un vació pero como las dos cosas al mismo tiempo eso simplemente no es posible"

pero en un lugar cercano un par de ojos grises habían observado esas orbes azabaches tan obscuras como el carbón y tan vacías...como su actitud? Sin ningún brillo sin ningún reflejo de emotividad sin nada que demostrase que sucedía solo mostraba vacío blanco nada pero tal cual el la vio de discreto se fue con unos amigos halando con ellos de banalidades de fiestas de...porque no drogas? De que tal estuvo la peda que se pusieron o tal ves de lo que lograron hacer con alguna "vieja" si claro el no la había visto con intención es solo que algunos de sus amigos se encuentran ahí eso es todo no es mas o si?

-no y tu que hiciste? Hielo?

-hn no pude hacer nada con la súper peda que me puse pero estuvo chida la fiesta...y tu que hiciste Jonathan?

-mmm nada de importancia solo un pequeño ligue...un faje y ya

-ya veo, por que no nos vamos a fumar?

-bien traes cigarros?

-si, pero tu pagas... "parecía perdida...y después se abrazo del tipo eso y ya como si nada, bueno como si realmente me importara"

(Ale-de acuerdo no tengo la mas mínima idea de que diablos poner de conversación uu, pero lo intento uú-Kai-eso simplemente es patético uú)El receso comenzaba y aquí comenzaban los juegos los vicios las rutinas y demás una bolita en la cafetería jugaba muy, muy **tiernamente** en la mesa todos amontonados ahí...jugaban manitas calientes

-a ver quien se atreve?-dice mientras pone y quita su mano como tratando de provocar a los demás y que alguien se proporcionara un buen golpe a si mismo con la mesa-que ya no jugamos?

-yo si aunque este tipo loco me toque al lado saben ustedes están demasiado locos y sádicos...y este Fernando no es la excepción hay veces que comienzo a dudar de quien es mas desconsiderado si el o Bryan o Tala bueno todos son iguales mas que nada ellos dos-señalando a Fernando y a Bryan-miren ya como tengo la mano

-hay pero si tu también exageras un buen y ni te hagas...-pone su mano en la mesa Leia-ya alguien tiene que comenzar...y ya que tu no quisiste Ale pues comenzare yo!

-mirada maquiavélica-pues comencemos-y azota su mano terriblemente fuerte contra la de Leia la cual solo hizo un gesto de dolor-"jajaja o..oO.. ahora le toca al chileno au eso va doler au"

-jaja ahora me toca a mi-y tal cual lo previo le azoto terriblemente la ano dejándosela mas roja de lo que la traía-ahora vas tu -señalando a Etser-fuerte eh?

Y así siguieron su juego durante un buen rato mejor dicho hasta que tocaron entonces todos con las mano rojas a mas no poder se retiraron...

* * *

Bien es todo lo que yo puedo hacer por esta historia no se me ocurre nada mas espero dejen su opinión pues no se con quien dejar a Kai si bien con Ale o bien con otra persona y dependiendo de lo que decidan será su actitud y pues Bryan y Tala son las otras opciones...este no será un fict yaoi pero si quieren que haya una pareja en especial con gusto lo haré...espero les haya gustado 


	2. Sentir

Bien espero les guste

* * *

Que es lo que sucede?

Que es lo que frustra mi mente?

Será a caso que debo decirte,

lo que realmente pienso?

O debo sumirme,

y comprobar lo que pienso,

No mas, ya basta; no se porque,

tengo una absurda,

y terrible necesidad...

...de hablarte,

preguntar algo como farsa

y abrirte por esos medios,

las puertas de mi alma,

de mi corazón, de mi vida,

que mi vida eres tu...

No es ya suficiente

con tener que verte?

y torturarme diariamente

con aquella acciones.

Este suplicio terminara

por acabar conmigo

ya no puedo mas

mi mente tan frustrada,

trastornada diría yo

no da para nada mas.

Quiero sacarte de aquí, y de aquí

de mi mente y mi corazón,

quiero olvidarte,

conocer un amor de verdad.

Pero que es la verdad

sin una mentira?

Que es del amor sin dolor?

Como puedo existir?

si ya he muerto,

en el momento en que

robaste mi corazón?

Como odio cuando eso sucede,...

cuando no solo con mi corazón te basta

y robas mi alma,

y te apoderas de mi mente.

Como detesto tener que pensar

en ti todo el día

y llegar,

arribar a lo mismo de siempre,

a mi soledad,

volteo miro a mi alrededor

Y que es lo que encuentro?

amor? O mentira,

dolor? o alegría,

Verdad u odio?

No se, pero el observar aquello,

mas me atormenta

y acrecentá el vacío

que se a generado en mi pecho,

Pero acaso te importa?

Acaso te intereso,

Tomo el teléfono

con manos temblorosas,

quiero hablarte y decirte...

sofocarte en mis miedos y así...

poder salir a respirar,

un aire de libertad,

libertad que tu no me das...

y eso... que estoy sin ti...

necesito suplantar este vacío

con engaños, esperanza y tormento

pues yo no soy nada sin lamentos.

Pausadamente y dudando aun

presiono teclas,

ya bien conocidas por mi,

porque mi cerebro, mi razón,

se niega a borrar, a olvidar...

Marco y escucho los tonos

que a su paso aceleran

el ritmo de este músculo

que se encuentra dentro de mi pecho...

que bombea sangre

y me mantiene en pie

... pues viva no puedo estar,

si tu robaste,

y atesoras con fervor mi corazón

ya basta no?

no puedo seguir así...

poco a poco,

el poco sentido que poseo, se agota

gota tras gota se esparce mi paz...

gota tras gota mi vida se agota...

día tras día contigo,

un fragmento de esperanza se va,

...mes con mes,

mis ojos reflejan mas oquedad,

mas nada y nada...

es lo que soy y siento...

...tengo y mantengo,

desde que tu todo me quitaste...

desde que tu todo robaste

desde que te apoderaste,

de todo lo que poseo

de todo lo que valor tenia para mi

de todo, simplemente eso,

ya basta no?

dame algo...

deja algo para mi

no me dejes así

no me dejes aquí sin ti

no permitas que termine de morir

por favor vuelve a mi,

y devuelve,

lo que ahora te pertenece,

pero que sin embargo,

necesito con premura

para volver a vivir...

porque aquí esto

no es vida si tu,

conmigo no estas...

Estas palabras eran escritas por aquella chica de cabellos negros y extrañas orbes quien en su delirio podría decirse decidió explotar muy a su manera muy en su soledad y costumbre esto era su corazón su sentir sus pensamientos la entrada libre a su alma muy pocas la personas a quien otorgaba el derecho de leer su mente y su sentir, sentir del cual otro se había apoderado si aquel ser llamado Kai, Kai Hiwatari antiguo amigo y antiguo amor que hasta esos días seguía presente renaciendo de entre cenizas pues bien no por mucho tiempo lo podía olvidar y ella se sentía tan sola miraba y miraba y solo lograba ver como era que todos con alguien se encontraban ya con su pareja o sea con amigos y ella ahora ahí se sentía sola no había razón lógica o si? No lo se eso era lo que pasaba en aquellos instantes en que miles de ideas llenaban su oculta mente y entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas necesidad tenia de gritar llamar decirle al los cuatros vientos que era lo que atajaba a su ser que era lo que atacaba sus sueños y se reflejaba en su apariencia

-"ya basta ya no puedo seguir así? Acaso estoy en depresión o que es lo que me sucede soy una vil patética sumirme tan algo tan absurdo e inverosímil tan tonto simplemente de algo que no existe wow teoría comprobada amo las cosas inexistentes como es posible que vea ternura y sencillez en algo tan opuesto como el? No, no me cabe en la cabeza aquello"-_su rostro reflejaba angustia sus ojos profundidad su expresión desolación y ella en si desesperación frustración deseos de terminar todo ahí mismo_-"lo mas patético es que no lo puedo olvidar no comprendo es absurdo...Kai te odio te odio por lo que me haces sin saber por que siento como me observas y no es verdad porque veo como me sigues y es un juego porque tu no eres mas que una vil mentira un engaño mas de mi mente"-_fervientemente deseaba llorar para ver si así por fin se quitaría aquella terrible sensación que no hacia mas que ahogarla_-ya por favor sal de aquí-_toca su cabeza-_y de aquí _–toca su corazón_-ya estoy cansada de esto...ahora tengo que estar bien según mi nivel y apariencia normal que es casi igual a la que tengo-_era lo que siempre pensaba mas no era cierto pues un inusual prolongado silencio la embargaba_-así que no hay mucho problema para decirles a mis amigos que no es nada, aja claro como lo notaran y como trataran de saber que pasa...-_diablos si que era pesimista en ese estado_-como es tan importante...

* * *

Bien se que es un capitulo corto inusual en mi lo se pero es todo lo que puedo dar como he dicho con anterioridad quiero que me digan si desean que deje a Kai con Alexandra o Alexandra con Bryan ustedes díganme que es lo que les gustaría que sucediese en esta historia y el poema si lo escribí **yo** si gustan lo pueden tomar pero por favor díganmelo pues son mis poemas APRA mi algo necesario... 


	3. Kai´s views

Heme aquí con un nuevo capitulo de este fict espero sea de su agrado...

* * *

* * *

El poema ya estaba escrito ella deseaba poder declamarlo en francés y así poder abrirse a el completamente aunque por obvias razones no diría que estaría dedicado a ice si ya de por si sus molestos amigos la estaban fregando todo el tiempo y ella ya no se sentía tan cómoda... consigo misma o con sus amigos con la sociedad bien no se sentía a gusto podía percibir que no encajaba en aquel lugar y estar escuchando como estos tipos la ofendían y sus propios amigo no decían nada al respecto sino que se quedaban mirándola fijamente como tratando de leer lo que ella trataba de expresar...y es que para comenzar bien esta historia tendría que regresar a aquel tortuoso Viernes...Así que partamos de ese viernes o tal ves antes cuando comenzaron a llamarla de forma ofensiva o tal ves cuando comenzó a detestar a la palo de escoba y creo un hermoso entre comillas dibujo donde mataba a la tipa de cuatro formas para evitar problemas de que no se murió bien mejor hay que saltarnos eso detalles y denotar ese viernes...

...Un viernes como cualquier otro...n no era como cualquier otro se podían fácilmente de salir de clases sin ser molestados vagar y obtener algunas nuevas cosas como termos vasos plumas lápices y demás todo porque llegaban los de las universidades a promocionarse ahí en su escuela

-hey que vamos a hacer hoy Rei?

-no lo se ice pero, mientras salgamos todo vale la pena, esta muy aburrido aquí adentro, de todas formas están los de las universidades y también vendrán los del otro plantel recuerdas?

-si es cierto, salgamos esto ya es una basura...si de por si siempre lo es, estar aguantando todas estas cosas cuando todos bien nos podríamos ir a nuestras casa...o mejor a vagar por todo el lugar y...

-si lo se, pero vamos mientras salgamos, y ya veremos que hacer después, vienes Tabaza?

-claro no me quedare aquí, chance a ver si vemos a esta Anca para que venga con todos los que faltan no? mientras adelántense los veré donde siempre...

-bien entonces nos vemos aya Tabaza...

-claro ice-y de ahí sala y se va directo al grupo de cuarto A donde se encuentra Anca y no solo ella sino Indira Mao, Hilary entre otras y de los chicos buenos pues estaban Miguel y Claude-hey, chicos-entro entre todo el tumulto de gente y encubierta por tanto alboroto no se notaba la diferencia de que no era del grupo- no quieren salir de aquí?

-claro Tabaza no quiero ni pensar que tengo que aguantar un momento mas a la golum-viendo a todos los alrededores-peor ni siquiera esta aquí-dice más para si que para os demás esta Anca-bien vamonos antes de que Cartago se de cuenta

-si antes de que me saque por culpa de ustedes dirán no?

-vienes Claude?-dijo Hilary-hay tiempo pero... para que seguir aquí...

-como sea, Miguel!-dijo llamando la atención del rubio para hacer una seña con su cabeza e irse de una ves por todas-que vas a hacer?

-no lo se buscar fiesta... o ir a la de Ice, aunque es raro de que haga una fiesta... se va a poner bien...

-hn es cierto ya no me acordaba bueno movámonos...

Atrás de ellos iban la chicas hablando de sus propias cosas ellos desaparecerían por un rato volverían a aparecer y así se la seguirían por un buen tiempo por otro lado Ice se encontraba en el área verde que curiosamente era la que ellos ocupaban para fumar estaba sentado en una de las macetas y recargado en una pared recapacitando, no, no, no recapacitando sino recordando las cosas que habían pasado ese año y los famosos anónimos y demás... claro como podría faltas su ipod ese detalle a no era detalle sino costumbre, una maldita rutina, al igual que todo lo que el hacia desde hace algún tiempo también pensaba en la secundaria y en todo el tiempo que estuvo de novio de Hilen, ahora solo podría decirse eran amigos con derechos? O.o? bueno eso ya no importaba...

-"recuerdo que todo fue cambiando , cuando aun estaba en la otra escuela me llevaba muy bien con algunos con Azoara nunca me lleve del todo bien solo recuerdo ocasiones en las que solíamos hablar peor según ella yo le gustaba a Ale no lo se...recuerdo que tumben jugábamos fútbol... tareas, exámenes la mis Pat., siempre se enojaba porque quería salir al baño y yo me excusaba diciendo que tenia vejiga hiperactiva pero al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba saliendo luego recuerdo en las mañanas las corredizas y los juegos cuando jugamos entre las bancas con este otro Kai y Ale era muy divertido, o cuando nos llevaron al manantial el agua estaba helada pero fue muy padre el poder nadar ahí el tobogán que fue todo un engaño pero fuimos felices porque a pesar de ser de lodo nos divirtió y fue una gran recompensa después de tanto subir..."

-bien y que haremos ahora?

-no se Anca, pero tienes un cigarro?

-claro Rei, toma-y el da un cigarro-gracias- se acerca a Kai y este por acto reflejo solo prende el cigarro del ya antes mencionado-gracias no quieres uno?

-no...

-bien como sea, ahh ya llego esta Hilen...

-hola Kai!-se acerca a el y se sienta junto a el se abrazan y comienza a hablar de quien sabe que tantas cosas-y este...

Hilen estaba hablando sobre una cosa Rei sobre otra Tabaza estaba con Anca Claude con Rei y Miguel todos ahí hablando pero en realidad no hablaban de anda importante solo boberías, cosas inútiles Kai el realmente no ponía atención estaba sumergido entre miles de recuerdos y cosas pasadas que ni el denso humo del cigarro lo lograba desprender de aquellas cavilaciones y hechos pasados no escuchaba anda estaba inmerso en lo propio como para poder atender a los demás solo fingía y en ciertas ocasione hablaba ya no se sentía como antes cuando toda la atención era para el pero tampoco podía decir que eso le agradaba, pues ahora podía tener momentos privados y un respiro mas pero al tiempo le molestaba eso mas trataba de no pensar las cosas estaban cambiando y rumores iban y venían.

No tardaban ya en llegar sus amigas del cuarto b junto con el nuevo alumno y antiguo compañero de salón que por razones ya antes imaginadas fue transferido de salón del c al b si estamos hablando de Tyson el chico que parecía algo distraído lego pero que sin embargo junto con Claude y Kai era un desastre por obvias razones ambos fueron cambiados de salón a pesar de que ese era el nivel de ingles que les correspondía.

Pues bien Tyson era muy divertido inteligente aunque no lo demostrase y en cualquier salón se podría divertir muy bien, a punto estuvo de entrar en el A el mejor salón de todos aunque para ellos el mas aburrido pero gracias a la fobia que el tenia Tala el hijo de una maestre lograron evitar aquella tragedia y en cambio obtuvieron a Claude...ahh pero ya esa es otra historia.

Retomando lo anterior ahí ya estaban todos los que faltaban, Tyson, Tania, y otros dos

-hn "creo que ya están todos ahora solo harán más ruido que antes mejor sigo en lo mío en lo que esta tipa que tengo ala lado cree o finge que la escucho todo aquí no es mas que una farsa tal ves hayan algunas cosas que no lo sean pero en mayoría todo es mentira, bien ahora si en que estaba?...ahh si, recuerdo también la escuela anterior a esa tenia varios amigos me divertía mucho mis padres no tenían problemas y el abuelo era feliz después me mandaron con el abuelo y hasta la fecha estoy con el, según para que no me afectaran las peleas de mis padres pero la verdad es que ele abuelo exagera por ello es que me gusta hacerlo rabiar con mis calificaciones aunque no me va ta, tan mal... aahhh si después que mas recuerdo llegue a esa escuela y recuerdo que ella fue la que me recibió la primera creo en hablarme eran muy pocos los que habían ene le salón y mas pocas eran las niñas al inicio solo habían dos Azoara y ella de resto eran niños aunque después se metieron mas si mal no estoy mi lugar era el de atrás la primera fila el tercer lugar mmm que mas recuerdo que era divertido y después estuve ahí tres años bueno casi porque llegue allí a mitad de cuarto y me salí a mitad de sexto bueno me expulsaron si eso creo llegue a aquí y aquí lo cambie todo comencé a tener fama me lleve con los mejores aunque siempre me llamaban la atención recuerdo que comencé a salir mas y mas y fiestas parrandas y si ya antes fumaba ahora lo hacia en exceso ahora también tomaba hn lo se vicios pero que mas da aun así tengo buena condición ...tal ves si sea cierto de que son por las persecuciones de policías y todo por graffitis que basura...pero ha sido muy divertido he tenido muchas experiencias aquí y he aprendido otro tipo de cosas como..."-y así va bajando su mano por la espalda de la chica a la que supuestamente estaba escuchando para llegar a otro lugar y lograr con esto que la antes mencionada lo besara-"si definitivo es mejor estar así que antes..."

Por casualidades de la vida Alexandra iba caminando por esos lados y vio aquella escena por extraño que pareciera no le dolía no entendía el porque peor aun así era buen motivo para una sonrisa extraña e irónica algo para comentar con su amiga pues quien sabe por que el siempre se encontraba a su diagonal siempre peor en fin ahora solo a pensar tal ves...

-mira Monick ves lo que te digo siempre sucede lo mismo ya es de ley no crees?

-la verdad si no entiendo siempre es igual hn-dijo aya algo hastiada con la situación mas aun así irónica al igual que su amiga-vamos Alexandra a ver que hay y si podemos llenarnos de folletos y mil cosas mas no?

-si...

Y así comenzaron a vagar por el patio de la escuela viendo los puestos de las universidades conociendo a los chicos que llegaban y viendo gente y gente y mas gente

-hey Hilen quieres ir allá a la café?

-bien vamos...

* * *

* * *

Bien ojala me dejen sus comentarios...

Muchas gracias :

**sky d:** mil gracias amiga relamente me diste muchos animos para seguir aqui y tienes mucha razon pero creo que no he estado en lo que se dice buenos momentos jeje pero como he dicho antes tus consejos me sirven mucho para continuar aunque ten por seguro que no dejare ninguna historia a medias por mas que me canse eso si te lo prometo gracias pro estar conmigo apoyarme

**bladz-azire:** muchas graciasy me has dado nuevas esperanzas y razones para seguir espero que te siga gustando y me sigas apoyando y respecto a lo que me dijiste pues... CLARO...asi sera tenlo por seguro aqui comienza la tortura peor para los dos... uú y averas a que me refiero...


	4. Absent Minded

Bien si yo se he dejado este fict abandonado pero es que bien creo no traía ánimos se ya se que no les importa pero aun así lo quería decir...

* * *

Ahí estaba la escuela se veía en completo caos gente iba y venia en clases muy pocos habían y los que estaban no tenían mucho que hacer en realidad solo estaban ahí fingiendo que tenían clase todo era una farsa afuera bien era un relajo y no tardarían también en llegar los del otro plantel o eso seria después?

-"no se que sucede solo siento como estamos yendo de aquí para aya sin sentido vemos unas pelotitas las queremos pero esas son solo para los de sexto mal plan ahh mira que raro que lo haya visto mendiga suerte la mía y ahora solo falta que bese a la descerebrada esa, ojala pudiera pasar un día sin pensar en el, lastima no puedo"-era curioso que utilizara sarcasmo con ella misma en su mente-"oh vamos debes de dejar de pensar en ese idiota"

-si bueno que han recolectado?

-un montón de folletos estos dulces estas plumas este termo...

-vaya pro lo visto les ha ido bien...

-si si nos ha ido bien verdad Sara?

-Sara?-pregunto confundida-que haces aquí?

-supongo que lo mismo que tu Johanna

-no me digas así-bien hay cierto tono de molestia y advertencia-como sea

Por otro lado se encontraba Kai ahí dentro de la cafetería se encontraba besando a Hilen no sentía nada solo era para pasar el rato pero una incesante voz en su cabeza se preguntaba algo que no podía dejar de lado

-"siento sus labios deseosa entro en su boca la saboreo me voy a los lugares mas recónditos de esta/ pero ahí algo que falta/no es solo que hoy no tengo mente/ o tienes doble dirás/ es que hoy no puedo pensar con claridad de seguro en la fiesta todo ira mejor" chiquita-le dice a Hilen después de aquel pasional beso-vendrás a la fiesta?

-claro eso no me lo perdería a demás hace mucho que no haces una

-hn lo se pero ahora que se puede a aprovechar

-si muy cierto, ya era hora verdad Hilen?

-si Rei siempre nos tocaba algo lejos, ja aunque da igual

-a ti no te importa de todos modos tus papas no se quejan...y...-dijo eso como casualidad y sorna-por mi nunca hay problema yo estoy dispuesto a todo

-si claro lo que nunca harías y yo lo se es estar con la golum

-Anca es que eso es inhumano...

-que tanto les afecta?-pregunta Kai

-y otra ves el héroe al rescate

-callate si no sabes de lo que hablaras spots

-ice, ice, ice estas perdido el día de hoy...-dice uno de los chicos mas guapos y podría decirse también dañados del colegio ese chico de profundos y distraídos ojos azul tormenta-sea lo que sea no quieren ir a jugar volley

-si por que no?-corroboro Claude

-fácil por que están los de las universidades aquí y aparte tienen ocupadas las canchas por lo de las otras cedes...-dijo sabiamente Tabaza-así que por que no nos vamos y ya?-dijo rodando los ojos-que esperan?

Es cierto esto era algo muy bizarro pero no había nada mas que hacer eso si era seguro no regresarían a clases no harían nada de todas formas aunque ahí se encontraran ni tampoco lo harían si en verdad estuvieran haciendo algo claro habían excepciones en este grupito y esa seria tal vez Indira quizá Tabaza probablemente Mariam si ella también podía pasar a Mao ella era genial una loca y Hilary una loca adicta al arreglo personal ellas eran diferentes o algo extraño bien unos de ese grupo iban otros venían y al fin todos salieron del colegio sentándose en la acera de enfrente absurdo? Si pero lo hacían y que era lo que hacían ahí desde la vista de cualquiera que observara desde la reja de 4 A fácil gente fumando que se veía de mirame no me toques soy un hueco descerebrado y si todos ellos hablaban se veían unos tan falsos tan mentira que era inexplicable una mente aun no aterrizaba en la tierra recordaba un hecho algo curioso las malditas cartitas y su mente viajaba a través del tiempo y regresaba a aquel momento

-"pero que me pasa el día de hoy?"ja se fue genial la cara de idiota que traía aquel idiota...-decía palabras ya por inercia contestando aquellas preguntas? O quien sabe el solo sabia que ya su conciencia se encargaba de responder por el-ja

-si tienes razón tenia una cara de horror que no cabía con ella...

-si Claude lo que digas pero tu ni siquiera te acercabas

-como de que no Jonathan?

-así como lo oyes por ti ni te acercabas estabas congelado del terror...

Mas bla, bla, bla y palabras iban venían unos escuchaban otros ignoraban y otros ni siquiera estaba ahí

-"no debí acostarme con ese tipo pero esta muy bueno creo que no fue tan mala idea lo hacia rico..."-ideas rondaban por la cabeza de Anca-y tu que hiciste?

-ahh pues el chico ese que te conté aunque no te preocupes te amo mas a ti

-ja

Pero es que ahí todo era una maraña de mentiras y verdades que ya no sabias si era cierto o no cual era verdad o cual mentira

-pues mas te vale Indira

-o que ya esta celosa Anca?-dice Mao-de que su novia ya no la pele

-ah ya callate Mao no da gracia

-ahh eso es pro que eres una amargada

-jaja-se ríe Hilary-que ocurrencias tienes Mao

-no para ti Marahia...

-no estés de payasa

Como bien lo decía las palabras se perdían en el murmullo del viento y Ice el ahí sentado dizque hablando pero no a la ves por que cuando hablas sabes que dices no? y el solo hablaba y ya...

-si la que se armo... "y es que en ese camellón comenzó todo hace unos meses hace ya cuatro cinco? Aun recuerdo ahí estaba Anca Miguel Hilen y..."

Flashback

_Las clases ya se habían acabado o por lo menos para ellos tal ves pro que si se habían acabado o por que simplemente ahí las terminarían eso era lo de menos era un día soleado salían y como siempre por lo menos un grupito de cinco o seis personas entre ellos Ice, Indira, Anca, Miguel, Tania y ahí terminaba luego de ello se veía un panorama algo agitado si en verdad ya habían terminado las clases por ese día aun faltaba bastante para vacaciones un par de chicas se acercaban hasta este grupo_

_-no todo ha estado bien no sabes como nos divertimos cuando _

_-si la cara que puso jaja _

_-la clase ni siquiera seguía.. _

_Se alternaban en hablar Ice y Rei hasta que este par de chicas llego frente a ellos Leia y Etser, y Etser al ver que su compañera no hablaría se dirigió hacia Ice como si nada estiro su brazo mostrando un pequeño papel _

_-toma te mandan esto _

_Ambas podían ver la cara de que? Que pedo? Que onda con esto? Y ahí estuvieron después el abrió el dichoso papelito doblado en cuatro decía: _

_Hola sabes no se por que pero a pesar de todo creo que eres una gran persona es una pena que hayas cambiado tanto y para mal pero no se puede hacer nada mas me gustaría que todo fuera diferente pero tu no eres como antes te quiero o no?_

__

_Esas palabras tan extrañas tal ves no eran las mismas que estaban escritas pero en esa pequeña cartita le decían que era un ídolo pero un idiota se burlaba y lo adoraba al tiempo con toque de sarcasmo y amor aunque el no viera la mayor parte de estas emociones y mas aunado a esto que la letra era casi ilegible le costo pero lo leyó como si nada después Anca le arrebato el papelito_

_-quien lo manda?-pregunto Miguel ese rubio cenizo que iba en su salón _

_-nos pidieron que les diéramos eso no nos dijeron quien lo mando-nuevamente Etser salvo la situación _

_-si claro díganlo-auxilio Indira _

_-"pero que eso que? Que tiene que ver?" _

Fin del flashback 

Y hasta el momento aun lo desconcertaba esa y las demás notitas que le fueron entregadas y seguía sin comprender pero aun así le alegraban un poco el di aunque fingiera lo contrario pero es que el era Ice, por favor Ice el no le importan esas cursilerías... bien pero si no le importaran pro que siempre se iba ansioso a leer lo que las dichosas cartitas decían ah?

"claro que la ultima ves me harte y la rompí la tire y grite a los cuatro vientos aun me sigo preguntando que es lo que decía... recuerdo también que todo el mundo estaba interesado en saber quien diablos había mandado el papelito aunque ese fue el primero no fue el ultimo..."

-Ice habla, responde te estamos hablando digo podrías prestar atención o es que estas pensando en...

-ya callate-corto tajantemente

El día pasaba tranquilamente ellos en su mayoría ya se habían ido peor dentro aun se encontraban muchas personas y muy pocas de ese grupo dentro una chica salía de un salón de clases casi vacío solo pensando en que ese letrerito que le hacia a su amiga debería de colorearlo hacia el otro lado con la pluma y se vería fantástico caminaba distraídamente por el desolado pasillo cuando una voz la llama no sabe que es lo que dijo o quien era solo sabia que la habían llamado y por respeto se detendría a por lo menos fingir escuchar ese día no tenia cabeza para nada solo quería no pensar si su mente como de costumbre estaba en blanco quizá solo pensando trivialidades sin sentido

-oye que tu eres al novia de ice?-dice con un tono que delataba creía que podía ser cierto sonaba la duda en su voz- "es que es tan alarmante la respuesta que dará es que el... y ella es una..."

-no-dice alargando las palabras y aun con la mirada distraída y pensando en sus cosas y volviéndose a sumergir en su mundo no sin antes haber expresado con su rostro cuan idiota era la pregunta realizada que estúpida había sido Tania esa estúpida Tania ... eh si haciéndole caer en cuenta que como ella podría andar con un tipo como el en otras palabras le dijo con su expresión estas idota o que? Yo no andaría con un pendejo como ese para después volver a quedar viendo al frente y de espaldas a la chica aunque después quedo ella viendo en diagonal...

Pero aun no terminaría esa pequeña discusión...

_**continuara...**_

* * *

Bien esto es todo espero les haya gustado lamento el retraso pero pues ya que ya se hizo ni modo, este bien ahora si dejo de lado sarcasmos mmm regaños personales excusas y demás drama para agradecer a tu review **Merinne-chan **jeje entonces tu vida y la mia son muy parecidas ya veras todo lo que pasa después creeme ahí no acaba sino comienza la tortura diría yo u.ú este bien que mas ahh si **Kai Ángel** chica espero que te guste por que me he estado esforzando un buen y es que desde que hablo contigo me he puesto las pilas para hacerlo y forzarme a hacerlo n.n gracias pro todo eh y **pinklogbottm **mi gran amiga espero que pronto leas esta, esta si que no te va a cansar y te va a sonar familiar no se por que n.un y tu que crees bueno este capitulo fue dedicado especialmente para ustedes tres que me han dado los aminos de seguir aquí n.n spaciba


End file.
